Christmas with the Alteans
by Ramanga
Summary: Enjoy the Christmas holidays with your favourite space famalam. (One-Shot)


**Christmas with the Alteans**

"Why are we wearing these itchy..." Coran paused, as he tried to remember what the paladins had called the item of clothing the paladins had made Allura and himself wear. "'...Sweaters,' Lance?"

Coran quickly glanced at Allura, who looked dreadfully uncomfortable in her red and gold sweater which was decorated with a silver strip of what Coran thought was a feather duster. Coran's sweater, however, just had an image of a human male, who wore a silver beard and a red hat, 'dabbing.'

 _The human culture is quite peculiar,_ Coran thought to himself.

"Aha, they're not just sweaters, Coran. They're Christmas sweaters!" Lance exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

Allura gave Coran a look that said, "What the quiznak is Christmas?" Coran just shrugged in response, completely lost at what was going on.

Pidge chuckled at the scene, "Lance, I think you should explain what Christmas is."

Lance nodded with a smile on his face, "Get ready to be amazed."

And after he said those five words the Blue Palidin ran out of the Castle's lounge. Coran couldn't deny that he was confused.

Pidge sighed. "I guess I'll have to explain what Christmas is," She grumbled.

Coran and Allura smiled hopefully at Pidge. They were obviously eager to learn about the paladins favourite holiday.

Pidge cleared her throat nervously, "What is Christmas?" The Alteans nodded eagerly again. "Well," Pidge started again, "To start, Christmas is a Christian holiday that celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ."

Allura cleared her throat to get Pidge's attention, "What is a Christian?"

Coran shot up his hand like a five-year-old who wants to get the teacher's attention, "Ooh-ooh, what is Jesus Christ?"

Pidge just grumbled to herself as the two Alteans kept on shouting overwhelming questions at the Green Paladin. Despite being a Christian herself, she didn't really celebrate Christmas. Well, not since Matt and her dad were declared killed in action, but at least Matt is still alive and kicking with the resistance.

Pidge opened her mouth to answer the Alteans' question, but before the Green Paladin could Lance swaggered back into the lounge in a red Santa suit with a matching red Santa hat and a silver beard to match his silver wig and to finish the look he had a sack swung over his shoulder.

"Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas," Lance bellowed in a deep voice.

Coran and Allura just stared blankly at the Blue Paladin while Pidge spilt her guts laughing.

"Erm..." Allura started, "...Is that meant to be Jesus Christ?"

"What!" Lance exclaimed. The Blue Paladin glared at Pidge, "You didn't tell them about Santa Claus? That's what Christmas is all about!"

Pidge chuckled, "No. I was telling them about the birth of Jesus. You've been in or at least seen a Christmas nativity, haven't you?"

"Of course I have!" Lance sighed and became solemn, "I was hoping we could celebrate Christmas like I used to back home."

Lance's eyes gleamed as he remembered the sight and smells of Christmas, "You know, being surrounded by your family, exchanging gifts and stuffing our faces with turkey."

Allura placed a hand on Lance's shoulder to comfort him, "I consider, you and the other paladin's family too."

The Blue Paladin's face beamed again, "Thanks, Allura, but it's starting to sound like you're falling for me."

And with a wink, Lance ruined the moment as Allura threw the Blue Paladin over her shoulder with ease. Unfortunately for Lance, however, he landed hard face first with an 'oof.'

"Ow! What was that for?" Lance wheezed after he sat up.

Allura just rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the lounge, "Every second we waste, Zarkon gets stronger. I'll be in the bridge if you need me."

"But..." Lance moaned.

Coran threw his arms up in the air to stretch and followed suit, "Well, the Castle isn't going to maintain itself."

"Coran..." Lance stood up and turned to Pidge when the Alteans left the room. "Hey Pidge, my buddy, my pal."

"Hm..." Pidge didn't like where this was going.

"I need an elf too-" But before Lance could finish Pidge interrupted him.

"Well, there ain't no rest for the wicked," Pidge stated as she strolled out the room with her hands resting behind her head.

"Oh," Lance dipped his head, but he quickly perked up as an invisible light bulb lit up above his head and he quickly ran out of the room in search of a certain Paladin.

* * *

An hour had roughly passed since Lance's Christmas shenanigans. However, Pidge could deny Lance looked hilarious in that Santa suit.

Pidge quickly glanced around all but two paladins were in the room as Allura and Shiro talked plans with their allies; the blade of Marmora and the resistance. Everyone in the room seemed to be inputting some points, but Hunk who was snoring quite loudly.

Pidge was about to nod off herself when Shiro started laughing frantically. Pidge turn around and couldn't help but laugh at what she saw.

Lance was standing behind Pidge dress like he was earlier in his Santa suit. However, that wasn't what Pidge was laughing at. Standing beside Lance crossed armed and looking broodier than ever was Keith, who was dress in a green elf suit with a green hat similar to the one Lance was wearing and to finish the look he was wearing pointy elf ears over his normal human ears. The Red Paladin looked absolutely miserable.

"Where did you guy get those costumes ?" Shiro asked amused.

Pidge quickly replied, "Does it matter? Just absorb the image, Shiro."

Keith seemed to somehow sink further into himself while Lance was shouting at him to stand up straight.

This was by far Pidge's favourite Christmas and it seemed to be Shiro's favourite too as he was doubled over clutching his stomach laughing.

 **End.**

* * *

AN - Thank you for finding time to read this fanfic, I really appreciate it. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
